


Knit

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [9]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Olicolm, I'm on time today, M/M, Olicolm, fuckin' finals XD, how's your day been?, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9.	Wearing ugly Christmas jumpers. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: On time today! *fist pump*

**9\. Wearing ugly Christmas jumpers.**

Ollie walks into Malcolm’s home office, laptop in hand and in his pajamas, and stops. Stares.

“Malc…” He says hesitantly, frowning confusedly. “What the fuck is that?”

Tucker looks up from his desk. “What?”

“What are you wearing?”

He glances down at his chest. “It’s a Christmas jumper. Are you fucking blind?”

Reeder ignores the insult, creeping slowly closer. “…why are you wearing a Christmas jumper?”

“’Cause it’s fuckin’ December.”

“Where did you get that monstrosity?”

Malcolm blushes now. “Shut it.”

~~~~~~

It is quite cold, though, and despite his cranking up the heating Ollie is soon shivering in his armchair, feet propped up on a plush ottoman. He begins to stare at Malcolm; that jumper does look awfully cozy…

“Do you have a blanket or something?” He asks, teeth practically chattering with the chill. “It’s fucking freezing.”

“That’s why I’m wearing a fucking jumper, you moron.” Malcolm pauses. “There are blankets in the cupboard. And another jumper in the closet.”

Despite his misgivings (and several glares in Malcolm’s direction), Ollie makes his way to the closet, opening the door, and pulls the mass of Christmas-themed wool out of the rack and over his head.

Surprisingly he’s instantly warmer. The fabric is soft and plush, capturing his body heat and insulating him like some kind of human thermos, and he sighs contentedly and snuggles further into the fabric.

There’s a snicker and Ollie looks up; Tucker is staring at his paperwork but his pen isn’t moving and there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Will you shut the fuck up.” He grumbles, folding his arms and tugging the sleeves over his hands. 

Malcolm sets his pen down and gets up out of his chair, making his way to the armchair where Ollie is seated, and kisses him on the top of the head. “No.”

“You’re such a fucking sap.”

He seats himself on the ottoman and smirks. “If you fucking tell anyone I’ll have to kill you.”

~~~~~~

Malcolm eventually lights the fire in his fireplace and returns to his desk, pen scratching at the mounds of paperwork piled upon it.

~~~~~~

When he looks up around an hour later, Ollie has fallen asleep, forehead smooth and hands slack, the flickering firelight catching on his hair, and he can’t help but get up and gently coax his glasses off his face, setting them carefully on the small table beside the couch. 

Malcolm slides in besides him (it’s quite a large armchair, marketed as a one-and-a-half chair), and pulls a blanket over their legs, pressing their sides together and taking one of Reeder’s long, thin hands in his.

Ollie murmurs drowsily, shifting in his seat, and turns to wrap himself around his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose into the warmth of the other’s neck. 

That’s one thing Tucker had been slightly surprised by when they had begun dating; the lanky man is a serious cuddler, taking every opportunity to wrap his long limbs around him like some kind of overly affectionate opposite.

What’s more shocking, though, is that Malcolm kind of likes it.

He rests his chin on Ollie’s chocolate curls, closing his eyes and letting a tiny, contented smile rise upon his face.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: More fluffy Olicolm snuggling and Ollie being a clingy cuddler. Malc likes it.


End file.
